Promises
by Soviet Unicorn
Summary: Nikolai has always been in love with his big brother. But, he starts to fall in love with Gilbert, and he wants more than just affection. WARNING: Yaoi smut. If you don't like it, don't read it!


**A/N: Hey there! This is my 1st yaoi smut story, actually. It started with a picture that I've seen of Male!Belarus and Prussia. And thus, this story was made! I started writing this in December, but never finished it. So, um yeah! Hope you enjoy it~! **

**WARNING: Smut. /)OmO(\**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to the creator of these characters and Hetalia.**

* * *

"No fair!" Gilbert yelled, as he squirmed against a tight grasp, not knowing whose arms were snaked around him. A fairly tall man, with a sinister smile stood behind Gilbert. He blew into his ear and whispered, "Someone's a bit resistant today."

Gilbert instantly recognized the voice. Nikolai Arlovskaya, Ivan's obsessive little brother. 'What was he doing, hugging on me?' thought Gilbert. He shivered at the touch of the Belarusian's slender fingers move slowly down his neck. It made the Prussian man feel violated, but he just couldn't fight back. Or could he...

Before Nikolai could guess, Gilbert broke free of his grasp. He hesitated, but felt strong hands grab his shoulders, pushing him down. "You honestly think you could get away?" Nikolai said.

"Go away! Stalk your brother, or someone else!" Gilbert shouted.

"I've been watching you," Nikolai said.

"What the hell, you creep!"

"Oh, it isn't my fault that I just can't simply resist the urge to hold you in my arms, and make you realize that one day, you'll become one with me."

Gilbert's eyes widened, as he shook slightly. Nikolai got closer to the man, and took his chin in his fingers, tilting his head upwards.  
"I won't ever become one with you! All you Soviet creeps are way too strange!" Gilbert said.

"It doesn't have to be your choice," Nikolai grinned.

"Oh, n-no!"

"Then listen carefully, da?"

"Fine, what?"

"You're now mine, okay? If you refuse, I will make sure, I tie you up and torture you to my bliss."

"J-just leave me alone!" Gilbert gritted his teeth.

"No promises would be made, da?" Gilbert remained silent, but Nikolai only pinned him down harder. "I said, NO promises will be made!"

"J-ja! Okay...!"

"Good boy, I'm proud of you." Nikolai smiled creepily, and picked Gilbert up, slinging him over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Gilbert kicked.

"Nyet, because you agreed to my deal~!" Nikolai chimed. This only made Gilbert grumble, and eventually he stopped kicking. Nikolai kept walking, and taking slower steps each time. The walking stopped as soon as they both entered a dark house. Nikolai swung Gilbert on a soft mattress, and crawled on the bed, his face hovering over Gilbert's pale face. He looked into the Belarusian's cold, purple eyes, blushing. He had no clue what Nikolai had in store for him, and he was quite shocked that things were escalating that quickly. Of course, Gilbert wondered why Nikolai was so fascinated with him and why it was even him that Nikolai chose to love. Nikolai was supposed to love his big brother, not him. It bothered Gilbert, but what if he loved him back? Everything about this was so wrong, yet thrilling. Before Gilbert could render what was going on, he felt lips crash against his. Gilbert's face was colored with a light blush, as he kissed Nikolai back. Nikolai smirked against the Prussian's lips, and slid his tongue in his mouth.

Gilbert moaned softly, and felt his tongue intertwine with Nikolai's. All of this just seemed so wrong, but the bliss only made Gilbert want more. Nikolai pressed himself against Gilbert, as he unbuttoned his his shirt along the way. Gilbert kissed Nikolai deeper; which turned on the both of them. Nikolai was quite surprised that Gilbert wasn't denying his actions. As soon as Nikolai finished unbuttoning Gilbert's shirt, he tore off his own coat and got on top of Gilbert. Gilbert bucked his hips upward, and felt his own pants start to get tight.

"Uh. . . Nikolai?"

"Da, what is it my dear?" Gilbert looked away, blushing and muttering. Nikolai smirked, and whispered softly, "What's the matter," he gestured towards his pants, "someone's excited?"

"Nein, that's not it!" Gilbert hesitated.

"Tell me the truth," Nikolai said.

"Fine, it's true. . . You're turning me on." With that being said, Nikolai smirked and let his hand run down Gilbert's chest. Gilbert watched, for he was impatient, and he wanted Nikolai to take of his twitching erection. As Nikolai's hands got closer to the hem of his pants, Gilbert's hips bucked upwards again. He watched as Nikolai teased him slowly. "Get on with it!" Gilbert hissed.

"Beg like a good little boy. I don't just do things because I want to," Nikolai said, grinning slyly. This offended Gilbert a little ―he did not want to be treated like someone's own slave. He sighed, and looked up at Nikolai. "Please?"

"Please, what?" Nikolai's hands started to pull down Gilbert's pants slowly.

"P-Please suck me?" Gilbert pleaded; his eyes wide.

"Good boy," Nikolai said, as he pulled down Gilbert's boxers and held his hard cock in his hands. Nikolai started to slowly lick the tip eagerly, eyeing the Prussian. Gilbert gasped; for the Belarusian's hot tongue excited him, and made him want more. He felt Nikolai take him fully, his head bobbing as he swirled his tongue around his shaft. Gilbert tried to repress his moans, but they escaped from his mouth. Nikolai went deeper; letting Gilbert's tip brush against the back of his throat. A choked up moan of pleasure escaped Gilbert's mouth, leading him closer to his climax.

"Nngh. . . Nikolai. . ." Gilbert blushed. The Belarusian stopped sucking, and he pulled off his own pants, revealing an enormous erection. He grinned, and pulled the Prussian close to him, both of their cocks touching.  
"Be a good boy, and suck my dick," Nikolai said as he pushed Gilbert to his knees, his face meeting with the tip.  
Gilbert licked the tip eagerly, and wend down on Nikolai's erection. The sudden pleasure aroused Nikolai, as he gritted his teeth. He felt Gilbert deepthroat his cock, gagging lightly on it.

"F-Fuck!" Nikolai moaned.

Gilbert sucked faster until Nikolai pulled his head away and threw him back on the bed. He tilted up Gilbert's ass, and spanked it hard. The sudden sting made the Prussian yelp. Nikolai continued to spank Gilbert's ass until his cheeks were a rosy pink. "Hm. . ." Nikolai paused for a moment, and went to go dig through a drawer. He came back holding some rope.  
"I don't care if you won't like it, but I do!"

"Gilbert's eyes grew wide. "You're tying me up?"

"Da, because I want to." Nikolai leaned in and tied Gilbert's wrists together. He squirmed, but Nikolai only tilted his ass up more, and began to lick his entrance. Gilbert moaned quietly, and pushed his ass against his face. Once his entrance was wet, Nikolai pushed his fingers in, scissoring harshly, waiting for the albino to let out a sweet moan. Gilbert wanted him so bad, but he was being teased. "Get on with it, bitte!" Gilbert moaned.

Nikolai stopped, and put a good amount of lube on his cock. He lined up the tip to Gilbert's entrance, and entered him slowly. Nikolai didn't wait for permission to move, so he thrusted slowly, gradually picking up the speed. Gilbert made a small grunting noise, and eventually moaned so loud, it was almost like a scream. Nikolai thrusted harder, and Gilbert shrieked, knowing that the Belarusian must've hit his prostate.

"M-More...! I'm gonna—"

"M-Me too..." Both men were ready to cum, and after one last thrust, Nikolai came inside of Gilbert. Her stroked Gilbert's cock, and eventually Gilbert came. Nikolai pulled out, and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, panting. Gilbert smiled, and turned to face Nikolai.

"Ich leibe dich."

"Love you too," Nikolai whispered, "I promise I always will."


End file.
